


Late Night in the Office

by MakoChanSan



Category: Office Equipment, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoChanSan/pseuds/MakoChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a new addition to the Tsukiyama household office, and with one glance, Shuu knew he had to fuck it.</p><p>After scanning his heart Shuu realizes...he's fallen in love with a printer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night in the Office

It was a new addition to the Tsukiyama household office, and with one glance, Shuu knew he had to fuck it. It’s name was Coppy. Shuu couldn’t take his eyes off of it’s beautiful pale exterior. He was completely in love with it’s large eyes, the way it’s scanner lit up the room, the way Coppy was always here to help. Shuu never thought he would feel this way again, but here he was. Totally captivated.

Shuu waited until nightfall before he came out with his true feelings for Coppy. He slowly made his way down the hallway towards the office, his heart beating faster and faster with every step. He finally made it to the door, a cold sweat breaking out all over him the moment he touched the handle. 

“Calmato…” Shuu whispered to himself, breathing in deeply.

He turned the handle, and quiet click rang out through the silent hallway. He couldn’t turn back now. He set one foot in the door, when suddenly a voice caught him off guard.

“Hi! I’m Coppy! How can I help you today?” Coppy broke through the silence. 

“Bonjour, Coppy.” Shuu paused, be cool. “I do need your help.” Shuu leaned against the nearby desk, his shirt falling open to reveal his Really Ripped Abs™. 

Coppy’s eyes widened, and it’s scanner light became a little red. Just according to keikaku, Shuu thought to himself.

“M-Maybe you could use some relaxation,” Coppy replied, it’s eyes traveled to the floor.  
Shuu smirked very hard, standing up and taking a few steps towards coppy.

“What I could use, is you.” Shuu whispered as he stroked Coppy’s paper tray.  
Coppy scanned nervously, it was already so close to printing, just from Shuu’s touch.

“I-I can help you with anything,” Coppy avoided eye contact, “I….I’m here to help your business...succeed…”

“Then help me...with this,” Shuu said, revealing his giant hardened ochinchin.

Coppy slowly opened it’s paper tray in anticipation, pre-ink flowing from it’s cartridges. Shuu rubbed his hands up and down Coppy’s scanner, Coppy letting out small printing noises.

“Tres bien, Coppy.” Shuu continued to stroke Coppy’s scanner, now putting his hand into Coppy’s paper tray. He couldn’t hold back for much longer. 

“P-Please let me serve you…” Coppy whispered lustily.

Shuu placed his member at the entrance of Coppy’s paper tray, slowly sinking farther and father until he was all the way in.

“I’m going to start moving now,” Shuu whispered between breaths.

“I-I’m here to help.” Coppy replied, and suddenly they were moving. 

Shuu thrusted wildly into Coppy’s paper tray, his hands tracing Coppy’s smooth plastic. The sweet scent of paper filling his nose.

“A-Ah! Coppy! O-Oui!!” Shuu exclaimed loudly, not afraid if anyone would hear.

“I-I-I’m always glad to be of h-help!!” Coppy exclaimed between thrusts. “I- I’m going t-to print!!”

Shuu smiled, glad that he could see Coppy falling apart like this. Glad that he was the one causing it. He increased the speed of his thrusts, Coppy loudly banging against the wall. Shuu knew was close too, the sweet sensation building up inside of his nether region.

“I, ah, I-I’m a copy machine!!!!” Coppy exclaimed, printing loudly, paper shooting out of it’s tray.

“B-Bieeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!” Shuu exclaimed through clenched teeth, sending his final thrusts deep into Coppy, filling the paper tray with his warm love. 

Shuu snuggled next to Coppy, their breathing in sync. 

“Je t’aime, mon cheri,” Shuu whispered breathily.

“I’m here to help,” Coppy replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a waste


End file.
